I love you too
by LadiSmilePretty
Summary: She was here, she was in front of him. Blushed cheeks, pink lips, bright beautiful whiskey colored eyes. She was whole and tangible.


**Just a bit of inspiration that hit me. I wrote this in like two hours, so be kind. **

* * *

A bell went off above the door as the Winchester brother's entered the small store front.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Dean mumbled as he brushed past the hippie beads and waved off the inscent smoke. "She's gotta be a hoax, right?" He picked up a gypsy scarf, a sheer purple fabric with coins sewed onto the edge. "I thought you said she was the real deal?"

Sam took in his surroundings, sharing his brother's disappointment. "That's what Garth said." He sighed shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

A young brunette came out of the back room, she looked completely normal. A Ramones t-shirt, skinny jeans, with a pair of worn in Chuck Taylors, you could mistake her for any normal collage student. "What took you guys so long?" She asked irritated by their lateness, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You must be Lena." Dean deduced, as the brother's hadn't called her to tell her they were coming. In fact they have never met this woman before, this was their first encounter.

"Yup, and you're Dean, and you're Sam," She sighed, "I've had people talking my ear off for the last three hours waiting for you two. Cleared my whole schedule." She put her hand on her hips, pursing her lips.

"I'm sorry were you busy? We could come back later?" Dean oozed sarcasm.

Lena glared at him, "Lock the door, jackass."

Dean gave her a satisfied smirk as he reached behind him to do as she asked.

"I'll have you know hot-stuff, I'm busy girl. Everyone wants to talk to a dead loved one." She raked her eyes over Dean, smirking with satisfaction, "I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm sure you have." Dean retorted.

Lena turned her smile on Sam, "Now you, I've had someone waiting to talk to you for days."

"F-for days?" Sam asked, "Who is it?" He took a tentative step toward her.

"Mmhmm," She hummed nodding. "I'll take you first." She glared over at Dean. "And you can wait."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there," Dean reached out a hand to stop her. "Why do we have to get separated?"

"Can you concentrate on one person talking when fifty others are trying to get your attention?" Lena cocked her head at him, "No? Didn't think so." She pointed to a plush arm chair near a table, "Sit."

Two hours had passed before Sam and Lena emerged from the back room.

Dean met Sam in the middle of the room, "So?" He asked urgently.

"I got the info," Sam nodded, "But, dude, she's the real deal man. Crazy medium crap. I... I, uh," He gave a tight chuckle running a hand through his hair, "I talked to Jess."

"Come on, lover-boy," Lena called, nodding her head toward the back room, "Daylights a wastin'."

Dean stepped out in front of his brother, "Well, I was thinking, since you already gave us what we came for, that I could just skip out on the whole talk to the dead thing."

"No," Lena all but stomped her foot. "These people are non-stop. You getting whether you like it our not." She pointed a firm finger toward the room, "Now go."

"Just do it, Dean." Sam pushed at his shoulder.

Dean looked from Lena's glare, up to Sam's puppy dog eyes, _How bad could it be?_ "Ugh, fine," Dean groaned.

Lena rolled her eyes, turning on her heel into the room, "Thank you, your Majesty." She mock bowed at him as he passed. "Go ahead," She gestured toward the folding chair at the rickety card table in the middle of the room. "Take a seat."

"You really pulled out all the stops for us, didn't you?" Dean whistled as he looked around the stark stock room as he took a seat in the chair.

"Yeah, well, hunter's don't really give a shit for the frills," She shrugged strolling over to the opposite chair. "Plus, if I don't do it for them, why would I do it for the Winchester's." She whispered the name like it was sacred. "But, it pays the bills, and regular folk just eat it up." She finished placing her hands flat on the table, leaning back in her chair. "So, shall we get started?"

"You know, to tell you the truth," Dean leaned his elbows on the table, "I'd really rather not."

Lena cocked her head at him, a familiar smirk painted her features, "Wrong place, wrong time?"

"Excuse me?" Dean chocked.

"You heard me."

"How did you know that?"

"A little birdie told me." Lena rolled her eyes, "Who do you think told me that?"

"No."

"She wanted me to tell you that..." She smiled sadly, pausing as if she was replaying a memory, "That kiss you gave her, was the last thing she ever felt, you know, before... She wanted to thank you for that."

Dean's heart hammered against his chest, his pulse pounding in his ears. _How could she know that? There were only four people there and two of them are dead. Sam. Sam must have told her._

"Sam didn't tell me." Lena answered his thoughts. "Jo did." She sat up in her chair, her hands locking together on the table, "In great detail, actually," She admonished, "From the first time you met, to her _awesome_ right hook, the her first hunt." She smiled up at him, "To her rescue," She placed a hand on her heart, "That's when it happened you know. And Jo I am sorry, someone's got to." She winced before she looked back over to him.

"What?" Dean leaned closer to her, "Is she talking?"

Lena's brows furrowed, "She's pissed," She sighed. "She's yellin' up a storm." Lena closed her eyes taking a deep breath before meeting Dean's worried gaze. "She fell in love with you. Right then," She rolled her eyes, "with a goddamn cement truck." She chuckled.

Dean leaned back in his chair surprised, "Love?" He rubbed a hand down his face, "I thought it was just a crush."

"Oh, it was, but it was more after that." Lena reached a reassuring hand across the table. "But so did you." She winked at him.

"What? No." Dean shook his head, "No, she was a good friend. I cared about her."

"Yeah you did." Lena scoffed. "Please, you can't lie to the dead."

Dean shook his head.

Lena sighed heavily. "Fine, keep lying to yourself. But everyone else knows... except for her." She looked at him pointedly, "Don'tcha think you should give a dead girl some piece?"

Dean stared blankly at the worn fake-leather table top. He nodded slowly, "I loved her." His gravelly whisper was barely audible.

"I'm sorry what was that? We couldn't hear you." Lean turned her ear toward him.

Dean stared hard at Lena, "Is she listening? Right now?"

Lena nodded, "Intently."

Dean let go of a strangled chuckle as he rubbed his moist palms on his thighs, looking nervously around the room. "Jo?" He asked the empty room, sans Lena.

He could feel the temperature drop. His breath barely fogging out in front of him.

He smiled, "Jo." Dean could feel her now. He bowed his head savoring the waft of vanilla that seemed to come out of nowhere. He thought he could smell the gunpowder that used to cling to her skin, but then again it could of always been him.

"Yeah, Dean-o?"

Dean's head snapped up to gawk at Lena, not sure if he had imagined it or if it had actually come from her.

Lena smirked, pulling the sweater off the back of her chair as slipping it on to fight the plummeting temperature. "I'm just full of tricks." She winked rubbing her hands over her arms to keep warm. Her eyes made a quick gesture behind him, her smirk growing into a proud smile.

Dean turned slowly in his chair, petrified of what he might find.

He was on his feet before he knew what was happening.

"Hey." She whispered at him as if it was nothing.

"Hey." He responded dumbly. She was here, she was in front of him. Blushed cheeks, pink lips, bright beautiful whiskey colored eyes. She was whole and tangible, not the grayed out shadow like she was with Osiris. She was real. He reached out and tucked a golden curl behind her ear, "How... How is this possible?" He whispered in complete awe.

"I'm just special." Lena interjected with a shrug. "And the room. It's a portal. It's kind of like an elevator and I get to chose who takes a ride downstairs, or upstairs, depending on the person. But just for a short time, and only this room."

Dean nodded absently, his eyes never leaving Jo. He didn't even really care, he knew that he should, but it just didn't seem to matter. She was here, right here, in front of him. His hand drifted from her face to ghost down her arm, catching her hand in his. His eyes widened, he had never noticed how small her hands were, or how perfectly they fit in his.

"You were saying?" Jo whispered catching his attention.

He marveled at her, she was absolutely beautiful. How had he not noticed this before? The fact that she was still dead twisted the knife in his heart. After this she would be gone again. This was his last chance. "I love you." He answered, with more confidence in his voice then he thought he would ever have. Dean had never told any woman that, not even Lisa, and it was just his luck that she was already gone. "And I'm sorry it took so long."

Jo shrugged cupping his cheek, "Better late than never, right?"

Dean leaned into her touch, "Not really. I'm still here with out you." He croaked, shocked at his own admission. He sighed, pulling her by her waist to his chest, resting his forehead against hers.

Jo wrapped her arms around his neck, content just to feel his arms around her.

"I was so stupid."

"Yeah, you were."

"I'm sorry."

"I love you too, you know."

Dean leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. "I'm so sorry." He kissed her again, "I'm so stupid," His kisses growing in urgency. "I love you." He clutched her to his chest as if his very soul depended on it.

Jo pulled back from him slowly after a while and rested her head on his shoulder. "You sure are making good on your promise."

Dean twirled a curl in his finger. "And which one was that?"

"Later." She pulled back giving him a watery smile.

"It'll be sooner than you think."

Jo shook her head putting a hand to his cheek, "Later is okay. Just know, I'll be there waiting for you."

"It's time," Lena whispered from across the room.

Dean pulled Jo to him one more time, he kissed her for all the times he wanted to, all the times he dreamed of it, and all the times he couldn't. "I love you." He whispered as he pulled back for air.

"I love you too."

And then she was gone.

* * *

**Review! Let me know what you think! **


End file.
